Psychic Element Manipulation
The power 'to create and manipulate elements made from pure psychic energy. '''A combination of Psychic Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Psycho-Atmoskinesis * Mental Element Manipulation * Psi-Ecokinesis Capability The user can form their psychic energies into physical elements and manipulate the psychic element created. Color Guide The element's color depends on the user. The psychic element may just be the color of the original element, though maybe with a more ethereal look. * Red: Angry, vengeful * Orange: Greedy, selfish * Yellow: Kind, weak * Green: Envious, manipulative * Blue: Peaceful, hopeful * Indigo: Understanding, compassionate * Violet: Aware, intelligent * White: Adventurous, lively * Black: Mysterious, shadowy Variations * Psychic Flame Manipulation: The user can burn away, thoughts, minds and psionic energy and constructs cause the same damage to the mind that fire would to the body. * Psychic Water Manipulation: The user can wash away bad memories, 'dilute' psychic attacks and drown minds. * Psychic Lightning Manipulation: The user can cause an opponent's mind to fluctuate and for random thoughts and memories to rush through their head, it may cause twitching and outbursts of power. * Psychic Ice Manipulation: The user can freeze minds and render them numb; they can also slow and freeze psychic and psionic attacks. * Psychic Vapor Manipulation: The user can cloud an opponent's minds and prevent users from thinking clearly. * Psychic Light Manipulation: The user can reveal lost memories and blind minds. * Psychic Darkness Manipulation: The user can cloud minds and block memories. * Psychic Sound Manipulation: The user can scream in the opponent's mind, make them hear voices in their mind , make them feel certain emotions and communicate with them. * Psychic Poison Manipulation: The user can infect minds with emotional or mental poison, causing them to feel negative emotions or mental pain. * Psychic Acid Manipulation: The user can corrode thoughts, minds and psychic/psionic energy. * Psychic Magnetism Manipulation: The user can bring forward thoughts and memories that have a certain property, e.g. sadness, death, a person. * Psychic Plant Manipulation: The user can plant a thought or memory in a mind and a whole web of thoughts will grow from it. * Psychic Oil Manipulation: The user can clog up trains of thought so the victim finds it hard to think about that thing or do the opposite and 'grease the gears' of that thought so it runs through the target's head smoothly. When combined with Psychic Flame Manipulation it can cause a raging psychic inferno that can completely incinerate a person's mind. Combinations * Psychic Fire + Psychic Water = Psychic Vapour * Psychic Fire + Psychic Ice = Psychic Water * Psychic Ice + Psychic Vapor = Psychic Water * Psychic Fire + Psychic Oil = Psychic Inferno * Psychic Light+ Psychic Darkness=Psychic Twilight Cancellations * Psychic Fire vs. Psychic Ice * Psychic Fire vs. Psychic Water * Psychic Fire vs. Psychic Plant Limits * The range, magnitude and amount of psychic element may depend on mental strength. * If the user is mentally unstable, the psychic element created by them will be too. Known Users * Phoenix Force (''Marvel; fire) * Jean Grey (Marvel; via Phoenix Force, fire) * Rachel Grey (Marvel; via Phoenix Force, fire) * SeGa (Marvel; vapor) * Ness (Earthbound; fire, ice, lightning, magnetism, darkness, light) * Lucas (Earthbound; fire, ice, lightning, magnetism, darkness, light) * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You; all of the elements) * Jinzo the Psycho Shocker (Yu-Gi-Oh!; electricity) * Yakone (Legend of Korra) * Amon (Legend of Korra) Gallery PK_Freeze.jpg|Lucas using PK Freeze to create ice. PK_Magnet.jpg|Lucas using PK Magnet to create magnetism. PK_Thunder.jpg|Ness and Lucas using PK Thunder to create electricity. PK_Flash.JPG|Ness using PK Flash to create light. Jean_Grey.jpg|Jean manipulating psychic flames formed from her mind energy. Category:Mental Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Electrical-Based Powers